iPod Challenge
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Diez temas, diez nuevas y pequeñas historias... AAML
1. iPod 1

_iPod Challenge_

_-Para mi bella Suki Su ^^-_

_1- __**Ella es -**__** Skalpatata**_

- Te juro que Misty es todo para mí… no puedo ni siquiera considerar el mundo si ella no está conmigo. Ella es… ¡Diablos Brock es complicado decirlo en palabras…! Ella es mi complemento, mi todo, mi cielo, mi infierno. Por ella no puedo siquiera considerar mirar a otras mujeres. Lo único que tengo en mi cabeza las veinticuatros horas al día es ella, su aroma, su risa, la profundidad de sus ojos… Si me lo hubieran dicho diez años atrás no lo hubiera creído, que llegaría un día en que sintiera que no puedo vivir si no la tengo cerca. Me rodea como el aire, como el fuego, como el frío y el calor… Misty es todo. Todo. Todo… ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes porque no puedo hacer lo que me pides y dar vuelta la página? ¡Ella es todo lo que necesito! ¡Ella es lo que quiero!

- Ash te dije que no era buena idea que vinieras a beber…

- ¡Es que tú no quieres entenderlo! Ella es… ella es… es todo lo que necesito para sentirme mejor. Es mi mundo y todo….

- Ash, yo no…

- ¡Déjame seguir Brock…! ¡No importa si estoy p-poniéndome cursi!

- ¡Es que no soy Brock maldición!

- _¡¿Eh…?! _¿M-Misty? ¿Q-que haces aquí, y que has hecho con Brock?

- Realmente eres un idiota.

- …

- Mejor vámonos de aquí antes que hagas un papelón mayor de ti mismo. Ponte de pie, yo pagaré la cuenta.

- ¡Espera Mist!

- Demonios, no grites. Estoy aquí.

- Es que tengo algo que decirte. Algo que es muuy importante. Algo que quizás no hayas escuchado antes, porque realmente tú eres muy importante y…

- Espera, espera. No es buena idea ahora. Hazlo mañana cuando estés sobrio. Y con una cita y un ramo de flores ¿está bien?

_2- __**La pasión **__**-Sarah Brigman y Fernando Lima**_

Él soñaba ese momento cuando finalmente pudieran estar juntos. Porque él la idolatraba por entera. Y la esperaría por siempre. Porque su pasión iba más allá de un simple capricho. Era algo fuerte y sin precedentes. Algo que estaba más allá de la adrenalina que lo recorría a la hora de batallar, o de enfrentar el reto de una nueva liga. Lo que sentía era un sentimiento que no podía traspasarlo a palabras, sino a emociones. Porque por ella había atravesado valles, montañas y ríos, y volvería a hacerlo, una y cien veces. Porque así era la pasión que ella le inspiraba, iba más allá de lo carnal y salvaje.

Tenía que ver con ella, con él, con la manera en la que vivían sus vidas. Y por el hecho de no eran iguales a la mayoría de las personas. Eran libres a su modo. Pero cuando se encontraban…

¡Cuando se encontraban el mundo por entero temblaba! Porque el amor de ellos era como esos romances de película, que cuando uno creía que estaba extinto, resurgía de las cenizas; excelso y poderoso, que a pesar de los múltiples desencuentros, seguían probando y uniéndose todas las veces que fuera necesario, porque a pesar de las ausencias no existió jamás el olvido. El recuerdo siempre estuvo latente con los años.

Y no podía ser de otra forma: ellos estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

_3- __**Letras de una traición -**__**Kiosko**_

Todo se hundía. Se hundía o se resquebrajaba, como si todo lo que tocara se hiciera polvo. Y de la cima cayó y cayó hasta las puertas del mismo abismo. En un segundo era amado y adorado por el mundo, y al siguiente fue repudiado y enviado al agujero más negro y olvidado. Porque él era un paria. Alguien que no merecía un lugar de privilegio.

Y así olvidado, exiliado por todos vivía en la humillación absoluta. Caminaba y era señalado por las gentes, sus pasos dejaban estela de murmuraciones y difamaciones.

'_Es una vergüenza…'_

La soledad era su única aliada, la que nunca lo abandonaba. La que a pesar de su error, y que a pesar de haberse equivocado seguía allí a su lado como su sombra. Porque el ser humano no olvida y día a día seguía recordando sus faltas. Porque él debía ser perfecto, intachable, no podía -ni debía- tener margen de error o pecado. Por eso siempre fue visto como ejemplo.

Hasta que falló.

Hasta que cayó.

Y su caída fue cruelmente recordada. Y celebrada.

Pero lo peor vino después cuando se dio cuenta que su equivocación desató algo peor; un caos aún mayor del que nunca -jamás- logró reponerse.

Porque por culpa de sus traspiés perdió una parte vital de su vida. Y no le importaba la estela de murmuraciones que lo perseguía por doquier, ni los insultos que le llovían a diestra y siniestra. Podía vivir con eso a cuestas.

Pero cuando se atrevía a salir de su escondite, y caminaba por las calles hasta ese lugar alejado, e inhóspito, y veía ese frío monumento que guardaba a su ángel. Ese ángel al que le había cortado las alas por accidente, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que intentaba olvidar. Recordar y caer de rodillas odiando su vida, su presente, rogando alguna oportunidad de dar lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar sus errores. Retroceder el tiempo y volver a ser feliz.

Pero la realidad era dura, y ese trozo de piedra que se sentía gélido jamás podría traerla de vuelta. No importara cuantas lágrimas derramara, ni cuantas veces le pidiera perdón.

_4- __**No me doy por Vencido **__**-Luis Fonsi**_

Ash sentía rabia consigo. Golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro recriminándose su idiotez. Pero bastaba con que ella le sonriera de ese modo tan adorable suyo para que él se encontrara flotando a miles de kilómetros de allí, perdido totalmente en sus increíbles ojos verdes.

- Tonto, tonto, tonto…

- ¡Pikapi!

Se giró a ver a su pequeño amigo que lo miraba con interrogación.

- ¡Hoy tampoco pude Pikachu! Me dije que hoy sería el gran día, pero cuando la tuve frente a mí, pensé en decirle todo lo que habíamos practicado y… ¡No pude! ¡Me quedé completamente mudo!

- Pikachu, pikapi…

- Gracias por la comprensión amigo, pero esto no puede seguir así. ¡No puedo ser tan malditamente cobarde cada vez que tengo a Misty enfrente! Tengo que hacer algo rápido. Tiene que haber alguna manera de confesarle lo que siento… Si sigo manteniendo esto por más tiempo voy a cometer una tontería.

…

Era otro día para el joven maestro. Otra oportunidad en la que se presentaba sin previo aviso en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Misty sonrió con ternura al verlo por sexta vez consecutiva en esa semana. Lo invitó a pasar y se preguntó por enésima vez porque le costaba tanto decir lo que para ella era tan obvio.

Pero antes de que Misty pudiera soltar el saludo correspondiente, de pronto se encontró apresada por los brazos de su mejor amigo, y en menos de un segundo esos labios temblorosos se habían encontrado con los suyos en una promesa de beso. Un beso trémulo, lleno de nervios que era fiel reflejo del ánimo de Ash.

Cuando se separaron, él estaba sonriendo tontamente y antes de que ella pudiera soltar algo al respecto, estaba besándola por segunda vez. Ahora con más seguridad, y hasta con cierta pasión inocente. Sonriendo se dejó llevar por el momento, y acomodando sus brazos en torno al cuello del joven, se apegó a él devolviendo sus caricias.

En algún momento rió quedamente y afirmó uniendo su frente contra la de él.

- También te amo Ash…

_5- __**Mientes tan bien **__**-Sin Bandera**_

Ash quería creerle. Desesperadamente buscaba sus ojos verdes cuando le decía cada excusa. Y le creía. No importaba que frase tonta o sin sentido saliera de esos labios rojos que aún así le tentaban. No importaba que supiera que estaba mintiéndole. Con desesperación necesitaba creer que su vida aún era perfecta e idílica, que su pequeño Edén era hermoso e intachable, pese a que todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando. Que su familia continuaba unida, y que ella lo amaba tanto como el primer día.

Pero la ausencia de Misty era palpable. Sus escapadas se sucedían una y otra vez, no importaba la hora, ni el momento, o la circunstancia. La ansiedad que la consumía era tal que todo carecía de importancia para ella.

Se arreglaba, se ponía hermosa, se perfumaba, su aroma impregnaba la casa por las horas en las que ella permanecía ausente, y salía. Sin culpa, sin temor. Podía mirar a Ash de frente y mentirle sin pestañar.

Cuando volvía lo hacía renovada, un brillo azur oscurecía sus ojos, sus mejillas se teñían de rubor, y sus labios adquirían un matiz suave y seductor que a Ash le resultaba irresistible. Pero Misty rehuía sutilmente a sus besos o a sus caricias. Casi no tenían intimidad, pero él seguía negando lo evidente. Amaba a su esposa, y atesoraba con creces los pequeños momentos que pasaban juntos. Él sería capaz de dar todo por esas simples migajas que obtenía de ella, y no le importaba suplicar por aquellos esporádicos momentos de atención.

Sí, ella mentía. Su matrimonio ya no era perfecto. Su mundo se resquebrajaba porque él ya no era el único en la vida de su mujer. Todo se había convertido en un juego al que le habían obligado a jugar, y el cual no podía abandonar a pesar de que sabia quien era el perdedor.

_6- __**Without You **__**-Mariah Carey.**_

Había sido la decisión más difícil que tuvo que tomar en sus veintitrés años de vida. Su espalda iba deslizándose de la pared hasta el suelo, conforme la adrenalina dejaba su cuerpo, y el dolor -un dolor sordo y asfixiante- ocupaba su lugar y tomaba sus sentidos, haciendo que se doblara en dos, y las lagrimas quebraran las cuencas de sus ojos verdes y se derramaran sin control sobre sus mejillas.

Los sollozos cobraban fuerza conforme los recuerdos se imprimían en su mente, y al igual que sus crueles palabras que habían enmudecido al joven que escuchaba alarmado y temeroso la sarta de palabras que ella le había soltado sin compasión.

Luego de más de diez años de espera, finalmente Ash había aparecido en su puerta y había confesado lo que ella siempre quiso oír.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y Misty guardó esos sueños infantiles, donde ellos eran la pareja idílica y vivían felices por siempre jamás, en un cofre cerrado bajo siete llaves, y lo había soltado sin misericordia en alguna remota parte de sus recuerdos. Ella era ahora una joven mujer adulta que había retrasado por mucho tiempo su vida esperándolo, y ya no más.

No iba a quebrar su estabilidad emocional por unas cuantas palabras bonitas. No cuando había sido la última de las prioridades en la vida del joven maestro, cuando ella siempre lo había puesto en primer lugar.

Y lloraba porque pudo haber tenido lo que siempre quiso y lo dejó ir. Lloraba porque aún lo amaba, a pesar de haberse reído de él en su cara. Lloraba por la felicidad que se había escurrido de sus manos.

Alzo las rodillas y sepultó la cabeza entre ellas rogando que el dolor que le carcomía las entrañas se detuviera, y que algún día pudiera mirar el atractivo rostro de Ash y no sentir nada. Y poder sostener su cálida mirada sin sentir que moría por dentro.

_7- __**Porque me quedo muda **__**-Floricienta.**_

Él había hecho su vida lejos de ella, y aunque le había costado acostumbrarse a eso, dabas gracias al cielo porque sus caminos persistían en alejarse. No sabía que haría si algún día volvían a encontrarse. Él con su pareja armada. Ella todavía siendo una niña, no viéndose como una en sí, sino sintiéndose pequeña y fea como cuando tenía diez años de edad. Su carrera prestigiosa, y la bonita figura que había ido adquiriendo con los años se sentían poca cosa al lado del flamante maestro y su elegante y hermosa prometida.

Sin embargo el azar quiso que volvieran a cruzarse en alguna de esas fiestas que la Liga Pokémon organizaba con frecuencia, y a las que ella nunca asistía por sus ocupaciones. Pero sus amigos le habían insistido, y pese a que sabia que existía la posibilidad de toparse con el actual maestro, había aceptado, dispuesta a correr tal riesgo.

De una vez entendía que tenía que cerrar ese capitulo del tonto cuento de hadas que nunca sería su vida.

La mirada de Ash se encontró con la de ella en algún momento de la noche. Y descubrió sorpresa y admiración al recorrerla lentamente con descaro. Él había crecido mucho, y las campañas publicitarias no le hacían justicia; de verdad se veía guapo e irresistible. Ella sonrió con pena cuando el joven se le acercó al reconocerla y le tomó afectuosamente la mano para saludarla.

El imán de sus ojos castaños la mantuvo presa por tiempo indefinido. Sabía que debía apartar la mirada. Sabía que tenía que romper el contacto. Pero no lo hizo, mantuvo la vista firme, los labios turgentes entreabiertos, no entendiendo cuan increíble se veía en ese vestido de cocktail negro, ni registrando las numerosas miradas que atraía del publico masculino. Seguía sintiéndose pequeña y simple. Hasta que Ash rompió con la paranoia de ambos, se inclinó y susurró algo en su oído.

Misty se sonrojó furiosamente tras la sonrisa pícara de él, y más cuando al alejarse de ella, rozó sutilmente su cintura en un mensaje silencioso que ella entendió de inmediato.

….

La noche se hacía eterna dentro de ese cuarto de hotel, mientras Misty recibía esos besos que siempre ansió, y las manos grandes la desvestían con prisa, el apuro del momento hablaba por si solo de la pasión salvaje que los incendiaba.

La unión de sus cuerpos no fue idílica, fue salvaje, con prisa. Rebelaba la lujuria, la necesidad carnal de dos personas que necesitaban cerrar un capitulo de su historia antes de seguir con sus vidas.

Misty sabía que todo era mentira, que cuando llegara el alba Ash regresaría con su novia y se olvidaría de ella y de la noche que habían compartido. Pero no le importó. No buscaba promesas de fidelidad eterna, se conformaba con ese momento de pasión. Con tenerlo, por sentir que por una vez él había sido suyo, que lo había acunado entre sus brazos, y le había regalado su cuerpo sin importar el mañana.

Y mañana ella volvería a su gimnasio, y él -Ash- a su vida perfecta.

_8-__** Lo dejaría todo -**__**Chayanne**_

- Debe estampar su firma aquí señor Ketchum, y usted aquí señora Ketchum.

- ¿Aquí?- preguntó ella, recibiendo un asentimiento leve por parte del abogado.

Ash advirtió que a Misty ni siquiera le tembló el pulso cuando colocó su firma -su letra siempre tan clara y precisa- sobre la línea punteada de aquella demanda de divorcio. Se volvió con la pluma hacia él, y se la extendió sin dudar. Notó sus pupilas verdes algo húmedas, sus labios serios, y no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos viajaran por aquella silueta que conocía a la perfección. El traje formal de falda y chaqueta blanca le quedaba aún más espectacular de lo que recordaba, y su travieso cabello anaranjado sujeto elegantemente a un costado, dejaba libre la línea de su cuello como tanto le gustaba. En resumen se veía hermosa. Más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Y ver que ella se apresuraba tanto en aquel trámite del que en un principio estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en formar parte, y que ahora renegaba asiduamente; fue como una patada a su orgullo. Porque él no quería firmar ese maldito papel. Él amaba a su esposa, la amaba tanto como el primer día. Pese a sus estupidos errores.

- Ash, debes firmar.

La voz fría de Misty lo volvió al presente y se dio cuenta de que había estado viéndola por un espacio de tiempo considerable con la pluma en la mano, sin hacer el menor movimiento de terminar de sellar su libertad.

Vaciló, calculando mentalmente la reacción de su actual mujer si en vez de firmar el documento lo doblaba al medio y lo partía en dos frente a sus ojos.

Los segundos corrían mientras el abogado de la parte demandante tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia sobre el escritorio. ¿Por qué algo tan simple de pronto se volvía tan complicado?

Él era conocido por su valentía, por su bravura, por enfrentarse a los retos, al peligro, sin pestañar. Era el héroe, el que salvaba el día tras una larga jornada.

Sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo el valor suficiente de salvar a su pequeña familia cuando todo comenzó a hundirse a causa de sus pecados.

Pero él tenía un orgullo terrible que no reconocía nunca un error, y fue eso precisamente lo que lo orilló a estar en aquel juzgado con su abogado y el de ella, poniendo fin a un sueño, a una burbuja que finalmente algún día tenia que evaporarse.

- ¿Papá?

Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba parada en el umbral, la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, algo asustada por haber interrumpido aquella reunión.

- Si cariño, ya voy- la mirada de Ash se ensombreció. Apretó los labios, la mandíbula y estampó la firma, ignorando sus entrañas y como todo dentro suyo se derrumbaba.

-Cuanto has crecido Maya…- Misty se había acercado a la pequeña, le daba la espalda -Envíale saludos a tu madre- luego se giró a él, sus ojos estaban terriblemente húmedos, y el hombre supo el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar. Le extendió la mano, seguramente con toda la fortaleza que aún le quedaba -Buena suerte Ash.

Y sin esperar que le devolviera el saludo salió de la habitación, con su abogado pisándole los talones.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio.

_9- __**Herederos -**__**David Bisbal.**_

No importaba que se matriculara en el torneo más lejano, o que escalara la montaña más alta de alguna región inhóspita, o que se escondiera en el bosque más intrincado. Siempre existía alguna sutil manera en que _ella _estuviera presente en sus pensamientos.

Siempre. Siempre. Siempre.

Podía desgastarse entrenando hasta caer agotado y dormir eternamente para soñar con ella. Podía batallar durante horas y aún así recordaría su voz dulce llamándolo. Podía salir con otra mujer, pero su cabeza seguiría evocando su recuerdo fiel.

Su imagen, su estampa, su belleza, parecía perseguirlo sin misericordia día y noche. Era algo mucho más profundo que un simple capricho, o un enamoramiento momentáneo.

Era un llamado de su propia sangre, algo salvaje que le corría por las venas no dándole paz y que lo asustaba. Como si desde un principio estuviera escrito que ellos habrían de encontrarse bajo aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas, y él perdiera la razón tras conocerla.

Era una condena, un hechizo del cual ya no podía librarse.

Siempre. Siempre. Siempre. Desde siempre.

Quizás debía aceptar de una vez su destino y dejar de huir de él. Enfrentarlo, y enfrentar a esa hechicera pelirroja que lo había embrujado con sus ojos color jade quitándole el aliento y el sosiego.

No importaba el lujo que lo rodeara, el dinero o la fama que lo lanzara a las alturas. Todo se desvanecía cuando pensaba en ella. En ella que estaba al otro lado del mundo…

- Misty ¿Qué has hecho conmigo…?

_10- __**Malparida -**__**Carlos Matari**_

Lo besaba vorazmente, sus labios rojos se entreabrían dejando escapar gemidos de pura delicia, mientras sus piernas se estrechaban a la cintura masculina, sin importarle la incomodidad de sus cuerpos sobre aquel escritorio de madera, o el que estuvieran en un lugar semipúblico y que alguien pudiera descubrirlos. Atenta tan solo a su propia necesidad.

Encontraba cierto placer en esa adrenalina que corría por sus venas sabiendo que podrían verlos. Verla. Y que el rumor que corría sobre ella se acrecentara dándole la razón a esos. A esas. Pero no le importaba. No, mientras su urgencia, su hambre fuera saciada por ese joven de cabello castaño -a quien mantenía preso entre sus piernas- o por cualquier otro que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacer sus demonios.

La ansiedad que sentía de tocar, morder, sentir, elevarse hasta aquella cima de placer desmedido era más fuerte que cualquier tipo de razonamiento coherente. Y así era. Así le gustaba ser.

…

Era otro día. Otra situación. El ascensor anunciaba que faltaban algunos pisos para llegar a destino, los dos ocupantes se miraron con deseo. El ardor reflejado en esos ojos celestes que hipnotizaban las pupilas aguamarina de ella. Bastó un gesto de esos tentadores labios rojos para que él hiciera el primer movimiento, empotrando el pequeño cuerpo femenino contra la pared de la cabina, para mantenerla firme, inmóvil ante su ataque. Comenzó soltando su sedoso cabello anaranjado, enterrando los dedos mientras degustaba esa boca que lo tentaba desde que tenía memoria. Las grandes manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por su columna, alcanzando el ruedo de la falda de satén, alzándola hasta alcanzar su piel, el aroma perturbador de su deseo que lo mareaba y lo envolvía enloqueciéndolo.

El ascensor se detuvo, y ella a duras penas, entre jadeos desesperados oprimió el botón trabando las puertas. Su momento de éxtasis era más importante que cualquier reunión de la Liga, y mentiría si dijera que no deseaba al muchacho que en esos momentos la hacía suya; era un viejo conocido, pero la lujuria no conoce de amistad o decoro.

Ella soltó un suspiro contra el cuello masculino, al hallarse libre de su ansiedad. Se acomodó la falda, la blusa, intentando ignorar la forma en la que él la estaba viendo. Había visto ese tipo de mirada muchas veces después de los encuentros amatorios, pero sabia ignorarlas. Era como si de pronto careciera de interés hacia su carnada actual, y sus ojos empezaran a buscar a la próxima víctima que pudiera saciar su apetito.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió en el décimo piso, ella salió esbelta, majestuosa, elegante, caminando con la cabeza en alto. Nadie diría que esa cabina había sido testigo de -otro de sus- apasionados encuentros.

…

Un beso. Dos. Tres. ¿Cuántos eran? Ya no lo recordaba. No tenía importancia mientras la sangre le palpitaba en las venas dando rienda a su deseo primario y salvaje. Las manos no le alcanzaban para mantenerlo alejado, estaban en un lugar _muy _publico, y por más apetitoso que fuera tenía un punto del que nunca se había pasado.

- Luego…- susurró contra los ansiosos labios de su nueva e incauta víctima. Aunque ni ella se lo creía. Adoraba ver como ellos enloquecían ante la promesa de saborearla después.

…

Esa noche era especial. La Liga Pokémon le brindaba un gran agasajo a su Maestro favorito. Aquel que se había convertido en el hijo pródigo, marchándose al exterior para obtener más gloria de la que ya poseía.

Curiosamente el apetito voraz de la muchacha en cuestión había nacido tras la abrupta desaparición del joven… aunque nadie entendía el porqué.

Ella caminaba por el salón portando con orgullo aquel etéreo vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Disfrutaba las miradas libidinosas que obtenía a su paso, se relamía los labios porque sabía que con eso provocaba aún mejor. Era una experta total en el arte de seducir, engañar. Conocía muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, y hacia buen uso de sus encantos. De su cabello encendido, del turquesa de sus ojos, de sus labios carnosos color rubí.

La presa de esa noche era el actual presidente de la liga, ese que la miraba con renovado interés mientras ella se le acercaba con lentitud, moviendo cadenciosamente las caderas para acentuar profundidad en sus pasos. Encontró los ojos masculinos, y contenta con tener toda su atención, observó a su alrededor a las parejas que bailaban, y haciendo un sutil movimiento deslizó las manos por el costado de su cuerpo en una clara invitación. Pero Lance parecía muy cómodo en su asiento, aunque la forma en la que mantenía los ojos clavados en esa sensual pelirroja hablaba del grado de fascinación que ella le inspiraba.

Y la mujer seguía moviéndose al compás de la música, alzando brevemente la falda, acentuando sus curvas. Entreabriendo los labios en una mueca provocadora que terminó de resquebrajar el dominio del presidente. Se levantó de su lugar, de la mesa que ocupaba junto a otras tantas eminencias del mundo pokémon, y fue al encuentro de aquella sensualidad hecha mujer. Con gesto rudo la apresó contra su cuerpo, de modo que sintiera como lo había afectado. El gesto era posesivo, salvaje, pero delicioso en contraste con la suavidad y el perfume perturbador que emanaba de toda ella.

Lance era la victima perfecta, pese a su rudeza, y a la desesperación de esa boca que trazaba besos húmedos en sus hombros, mientras sus movimientos indecorosos eran disfrazados por el nivel alto de la música.

…

Se detuvo a un lado, sus ojos detenidos en esa pareja que llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor. La fiesta en su honor completamente olvidada. Ella, la pelirroja alzó los ojos en su dirección. El rictus que tomó el rostro femenino casi lo hizo reír. Lo había reconocido, de eso no había dudas, por eso la expresión indescifrable que bañó las bonitas facciones. En menos de un segundo soltó a Lance, y casi con desesperación caminó a su encuentro.

Ambos habían hallado a su nueva víctima.

Y no se supo quien hizo el primer movimiento, si fue Ash o Misty, pero de pronto los labios de ambos colisionaron con desesperación y deseo. Los brazos de él apretaron el cuerpo de la muchacha sin importar si le causaba dolor o no. apresó sus cabellos mandarina con violencia obligándole a responder con idéntico ardor todos sus besos.

Y ella se rindió. Por primera vez -o quizás por muchas, muchas otras veces- era Misty la cruel victima de ese experto jugador. La que suplicaba sus besos, su tacto, su sexo.

Ese quien la había vuelto lo que era. Una malparida.

* * *

_And The End!_

_No mentira, aquí un pequeño bonnus porque me di cuenta de lo fatalmente tristes que son mis one shots! O.O_

* * *

_Bonnus 1 -__**Déjame Llorar **__**-Ricardo Montaner**_

- Ella es tan hermosa, tan maravillosa…. Ni cien poetas de este mundo podrían hacer justicia a su belleza… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo perfecta que es? ¡Cómo puede existir una criatura tan agraciada como ella!

- Ash ¿has estado fumando hierba de nuevo?

- ¡Que no! Solo que nunca presté atención a las cosquillas…

- ¿Qué cosquillas?

- ¡Las que tengo en el estómago! Cada vez que la veo, una bandada de Butterflys se revuelca en mi estomago…

- Vaya forma de decirlo ¿seguro que no has bebido o fumado nada extraño? Sé que usualmente Gary te usa como conejillo de Indias.

- ¡Que no! C-creo que la amo Brock…

- ¿A quien?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡A Misty! La veo, y las palmas me sudan, siento que mis mejillas arden, y las cosquillas me ponen nervioso y casi me dan nauseas… Nunca me había sentido así de afiebrado ante una chica…

- Eso es genial amigo, aunque creo que…

- ¿Que?

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices directamente a ella? Está parada detrás de ti en estos momentos, por su cara roja acaba de escuchar cada una de tus palabras, y me arriesgo a agregar que está teniendo las mismas cosquillas en la panza…

- ¿Eh? ¡Misty!

- Ash…

- …

- ¿Decías?

- Si bueno, eso… Y no estoy dopado, solo…

- ¿Solo?

- S-solo estoy enamorado.

_Bonnus 2 __**-You are my reason to be **__**- Hitomi Penny Toyama y Oren Waters **_

- ¿No crees que hay algo remotamente bonito en un amor prohibido?

Ash miró a su novia con una ceja alzada -¿Otra vez Tracey estuvo hablándote de las telenovelas que mira?

Misty suspiró, y contó hasta diez para no abofetear al denso de su amigo -Tú también miras telenovelas.

- Se llaman series.

- Sí, como digas Ketchum.

- Y bien, a que viene todo eso.

- Solo hablaba de un romance en el que ambos no puedan estar juntos, pero que son capaces de sacrificarse por el bienestar del otro…- volvió a suspirar -¿No te parece romántico entregar la vida por la persona que amas?

- ¿Honestamente hablando?

- Si.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! mi vida es demasiado preciada para entregarla en bandeja, además…- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque recibió un codazo en el costado que lo dejó sin aire -¡Oye!

- ¡Eres malditamente antiromantico Ketchum! ¡No entiendo como puedo estar con alguien como tú!

- Yo si lo sé, ¿quieres que te lo diga?

- A ver, veamos lo que el gran Sherlock ha sido capaz de descubrir.

- Odio cuando te pones irónica.

- ¿Puedes hablar de una vez?

- Me amas Waterflower, aunque detestes aceptarlo; estas completamente loca por mí -rió con obvia superioridad -Soy tu razón de existir…

- ¡Cállate idiota! Razón de existir, ahora te voy a dar tu 'razón de existir'

-…

* * *

_**Y Fin!**_

_Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado Mi gran Suki Su! Si, sé que no tengo perdón divino… pero rogaré a Athena sama para que me perdones por tener el descaro de colgarte un obsequio casi un mes después (xD) Gomen gomen!_

_Y bueno, este es solo un pequeño adelanto de tu obsequio ( el real aún está en proceso de escritura!) Y como sé que pokémon aun es de tus consentidos (Y de los míos) me atreví a hacer esta locura que tiene culpable! Oh si, pero no la mandaré al frente xD_

_Feliz cumple! Gracias y mas gracias por tu amistad y por ser mi gran SukiPedia en muchas oportunidades, y por tantas cosas que estaría noches y noches explayando lo genial y buena y paciente que siempre has sido conmigo. Por eso y más ¡Gracias!_

_Y pronto vendrá tu regalito, como lo pediste (O en el fandom en el que lo pediste ^^U)_

_**Nota:**_

_Sé que muchos odiarán el que esté aquí importunando con esta nueva locura que me ha costado dos días hacer, pero ni modo: ha aguantársela! Y si hice un poquito de trampa, pero solo un poquito porque algunos ideas duraban más que los cinco minutos de canción u.u_

_He querido hacer esto luego de que leí a Andy y a Rie, y ante la insistencia de la primera finalmente salió esto. _

_En fin he puesto algunos de los temas de telenovelas como: Pasión, Herederos y Malparida. Y un favorito de Suki 'You are my reason to be' de Saint Seiya por supuesto. También sé que el tema de montaner no es divertido en absoluto, pero luego de hacer con mis amigos un video gracioso con esa canción no puedo escucharla sin que algo chistoso se me cruzara por la mente._

_Creo que he aclarado todo…Volveré a escribir de pokémon? aún no lo sé, no quiero decir sí, y luego no hacer nada, así que tan solo digo __No sé__. La musa viene y se va en un soplo, y vino para que escribiera esto._

_Gracias por recibirme de nuevo, me siento un poco forastera, jajajaja_

_Cuidense ¡Buen fin de semana!_

_Suki te quiero harto niña talentosa, nunca cambies!_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. iPod 2

_iPod_

_Parte II_

_-sí, otra vez Sumi molestando!-_

_**The scientis -Coldplay**_

Era un día hermoso; el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azul, ni una sola nube oscurecía el firmamento. El verano estaba en su pleno apogeo. Las parejas paseaban por la playa tomados de la mano, dando rienda suelta a su amor. Parecía que a donde fuera que uno mirara había una pareja concentrada en su mundo de arrumacos.

Ella estaba sola bajo su sombrilla, abrazaba sus piernas y observaba fijamente la línea del horizonte que románticamente se perdía en el mar. Ese espectáculo siempre le pareció hermoso de ver en compañía. Pero últimamente no daba con el compañero adecuado.

Suspiró con tristeza. Sus hermanas solían decirle que era su propia culpa que las relaciones no le funcionaran. ¿Quizás esperaba demasiado de los hombres?

¿O aún buscaba al príncipe azul?

Pero dolorosamente sabía que ese 'príncipe azul' nunca llegaría. Porque él ya había pasado una vez, y para siempre. Y así como había pasado, había seguido de largo hasta desaparecer de su vida. De eso hacía ya varios años, y la herida había dejado una herida profunda e imposible de cerrar.

Luego de eso había intentado reconstruir su vida, pero era imposible; todo le recordaba a él. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Hasta esa playa ridícula y de moda, a la que solían ir cuando aún eran novios y juntos acurrucados en la arena observaban el atardecer haciéndose promesas de amor eterno que él se encargó de destruir cuando se marchó, dejándola sola y desamparada.

El tiempo había pasado y por más que siguió saliendo con muchachos ella no volvió a ser la misma. Era joven y hermosa, pero su vida parecía encadenada a la de alguien que _jamás _regresaría.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla. Ese día se cumplían cinco años. Cinco años horribles e interminables.

- ¿Ash porque tuviste tanta prisa en morirte…? -preguntó al viento en un susurro, y como siempre que los recuerdos la asaltaban a tal punto escondió la cabeza en las rodillas, y se meció rogando que sus sentimientos se aplacaran antes de llegar a casa.

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón -Cristian Castro.**_

No sabia cuanto tiempo le había tomado a ese sentimiento nacer en su corazón. Simplemente un día se dio cuenta que veía con otros ojos a su mejor amiga. Ya no era la chiquilla a quien le encantaba molestar y hacer enfadar, la niñata de pronto se había convertido en una mujer preciosa que distaba del marimacho que solía ser cuando pequeña.

¿En que momento se había dado tal metamorfosis? Un día se despedía de una chiquilla que le sacaba la lengua en rebeldía, y al siguiente una bella mujer le daba la enhorabuena por su reciente nombramiento como Maestro. Él no cesaba de observarla, sintiéndose culpable de las emociones confusas que sentía. Pero no podía quitar la vista de esa silueta finamente marcada por ese vestido azul de fiesta, el escote de su espalda le provocaba cosquillas en las palmas y una ansiedad indecorosa de recorrer su cuerpo, y aun sus labios color rubí que sonreían traviesamente cada vez que se encontraban, le tentaban de un modo poderoso a morderla y degustarla. El imán de sus ojos aguamarina lo hubo amarrado de ahí en más en un hechizo poderoso.

Luego de ese día ya no pudo verla de otra manera.

Fantaseaba con ella noche y día, imaginando lo que sería deslizar los dedos por su cabello mandarina mientras las horas de amor los volviera uno, y él pudiera probar con sus labios el sabor magnético de su piel. Ansiaba sentir la tibia amalgama de sus cuerpos cada vigilia, a tal punto eran sus sueños que pronto no pudo distinguir cual era la realidad que vivía.

Estaba profundamente obsesionado con ella. Obsesionado al extremo de enloquecer. Sin embargo cada vez que se encontraba con la muchacha, no hacia más que cerrar la boca y mantenerse mudo, acechándola, comiéndosela con la mirada sin atreverse a proferir palabra porque tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decir si él le ponía vida a sus pensamientos. Apretaba los puños a su costado para evitar cualquier desliz involuntario y mordiéndose los labios y tragándose su pasión, veía como era _otro _el que degustaba de ella.

Quizás era valiente y gallardo para los otros retos que le pusiera el destino, pero en todo lo referente a su amiga se volvía débil e indeciso, y prefería vivir de sus sueños. Imaginando lo que no se atrevía a decir. Y la confesión de amor que tan celosamente guardaba tan solo podía darle cauce en alguna de sus fantasías donde todo era perfecto.

No sabia cuanto tiempo podría soportar ante la tentación de robar un beso o una caricia, de apresarla entre sus brazos y hacer real lo que su mente sabía de memoria. Pero de momento todo lo que podía hacer era ser un mero espectador de una pasión que no era la suya.

_**Después de ti -Alejandro Lerner.**_

Caminaba sin rumbo por la sala, iba y venía en una sintonía que casi era perfecta. Luego se detuvo de golpe y salió al balcón. Era una noche fresca de invierno. El viento gélido que lo envolvió, le recordó dolorosamente la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. No le importó.

Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba caso arrugado, tomó uno y lo encendió con prisa, cerrando los ojos con delicia cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma conocido que le bajó de golpe todo el malhumor que sentía. Dio una nueva pitada, y el frío ya no se sentía.

- Dijiste que lo habías dejado- sonó una voz a sus espaldas con acento seco.

Él ni siquiera se volvió, dio otra aspirada y exhaló el humo por la nariz -¿Ya empacaste tus cosas?

- Sí, ya está todo. Lo demás lo recogeré más adelante.

- Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, de pronto se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación -Ash no seas ridículo, no tienes que llevarme a ningún lado. Puedo pedir un taxi.

Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y finalmente se giró a verla; Misty parecía tan joven y desprotegida, que el hecho lo impresionó horriblemente porque él se sentía envejecer con prisa. Y quizas fue verla parada en el umbral del balcón, la maleta marrón en sus manos, luciendo aquel sobretodo gris viejo y añejo, su cabello recogido en un rodete flojo, y sus ojos grandes, brillantes y húmedos, que la dura realidad lo abofeteó de frente: habían tenido otra pelea. Una grande. De esas donde el solo pedir perdón no era suficiente, pues las palabras hirientes y los silencios inoportunos habían calado hondo creando una herida que parecía no tener fin. Decir que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de intercambios verbales sería mentir terriblemente. Su relación se basaba en esas peleas infantiles donde el pedir perdón era otro de los condimentos o afrodisíacos que ponía sabor a su amor. Sin embargo luego de algunos años la rutina empezó a desgastarlos, y los regaños dejaron de ser regaños para convertirse en reclamos crueles y malintencionados donde el ego y el orgullo no admitía margen de error.

Así se encontraban al presente. Con la discusión que los había sobrepasado, y con la decisión inminente de que uno de los dos debía dejar el hogar. Ella fue la valiente en aceptar la responsabilidad y tomar la decisión de partir.

Pero ahora que Ash repasaba toda la situación con calma, luego de que la nicotina de sus pulmones aquietara su enojo, se daba cuenta de la magnitud de a donde habían llegado. A punto de romper su historia. Aquella que costó tanto transcribirla.

Arrojó la colilla del cigarro y la apagó con la suela de su zapato. Dio un paso hacia la mujer, pero en el último momento rompió con su propio formalismo, y enlazó el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos. Esta se sobresaltó un poco ante su rudeza, pero no dijo nada, se dejó hacer en silencio. Él la apretó con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en esos cabellos que conocía de memoria. Ella sabía tal y como lo recordaba, su calidez seguía igual del mismo modo que su aroma familiar a vainilla que inundó sus sentidos, calmándolo. Calmándolo como tan solo ella podía hacerlo.

- No te vayas Mist, intentémoslo otra vez…

- Pero Ash… -sonó la voz apagada de la mujer contra su pecho. Era evidente que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no empezar a llorar.

- Me podes lo imposible Misty… ¿Cómo vivir después de ti?

Y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando caer a sus pies la maleta que llevaba.

_**Que llegue tu voz -Teen Angels.**_

Veía con tristeza a ese hombre sofisticado que se movía con gracia y elegancia dentro de ese salón adornado, y que apenas le había puesto algo de atención. Sin bien el hecho en un principio le molestó, luego se dio cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo al sentirse molesta porque Ash apenas le había dirigido un par de palabras. Él estaba ocupado en su mundo, se veía tan cambiado, tan elegante, tan sofisticado, y era su noche. Se celebraba su triunfo, y tenía que brillar.

Luego de que su enojo se aquietara decidió divertirse un poco con el resto de sus amigos que sí la recordaban, y pronto se olvidó del anfitrión del evento. Se estaba divirtiendo y pasándola en grande, y así pasaron los primeros minutos de la noche.

Unas horas antes de que amaneciera, y mientras la concurrencia comenzaba lentamente a marcharse, Misty se encontró frente a Ash mientras todos a su alrededor bailaban eufóricos, productos del alcohol en sus sistemas. Él la miró fijamente, y al segundo siguiente la tomó de la muñeca jalándola a través del gentío, llevándosela hacia fuera donde el cielo en el este desparramaba algunas pinceladas de un amanecer temprano.

- ¿Por qué me has ignorado toda la noche?- le soltó él en un bramido de cólera que ella no le recordaba.

- ¿Perdón?- gruñó alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¡Era mi fiesta y me ignoraste garrafalmente!- prosiguió cada vez más enojado -En cambio bailaste con cuanto chico se te pusiera en frente y yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- ¡Yo quería que bailes conmigo, que estés conmigo…! Pero ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra…

Misty se quedó dura -Tú…

Ash no la dejó terminar la besó con rabia, con fuerza haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de impotencia contra sus labios.

- Toda la noche esperando una miserable señal de tu parte, y tengo que venir y actuar a la fuerza…- añadió con ímpetu, sus ojos oscuros demostrando el grado de sus emociones -Y todo porque luego tú nunca te enteras.

A Misty le quedó sonreír, cerró los ojos antes de decir en un susurro -Quizás yo también estaba esperando lo mismo; una señal de tu voz, algo que despeje mis dudas para poder hacer lo mism…

Ash la besó por segunda vez, seguro ahora de lo que sentía, y de lo que esperaba.

_**Atrapado -Rescate.**_

Se dormía en su regazo mientras esas manos suaves le tocaban el cabello y lo contenía. Era lo primero que veía al amanecer cuando abría los ojos; encontrarla allí a su lado, en su cama lo llenaba de un alivio inmenso.

Quizás porque en algún punto creía que ella podría aburrirse de él para escapar y desaparecer para siempre de su vida.

Lo besaba y se sentía desfallecer, lo amaba con su cuerpo, con su piel y se sentía atrapado. Atrapado por sus brazos, por sus piernas, por su cabello rojo. Preso de esos magnéticos ojos aguamarina, y de esos labios que le quitaban el aliento.

La veía y se perdía en una nebulosa. Era tal el poder que esa mujer tenía sobre él que se sentía preso. ¡Y le gustaba! Le gustaba sentir que Misty tenía ese poder de supremacía sobre sí. Y quizás era cierto que se aprovechaba de tal ventaja, pero a él no le importaba.

Estaba loco. Loco por ella, por sus labios, por sus besos, por sus caricias…

Y aunque su vida sonara repetitiva Ash esperaba con placer esa hora de la tarde en la que volvía a casa y era recibido por su dueña, quien lo acunaba en sus brazos y lo hacía dormir tranquilamente.

Misty no era perfecta, para nada lo era, pero a él no le importaba. Nada tenía importancia si ella no estaba a su lado cuando abriera los ojos al día siguiente.

Y aunque todos le advertían de la relación peligrosa que tenían, de lo atrapado que estaba en las redes de esa mujer, que no era normal la obsesión que ella le despertaba, aunque le pidieran que escapara, él no podría hacerlo. Misty era su droga, su precipicio, y el anhelado descanso que en medio de ese mundo desenfrenado le daba paz.

No, no era normal que ella lo usara así ¿pero que podía hacer si él era feliz y no le importaban las consecuencias?

_**This is the Life -Amy Mcdonald**_

Eran las cinco de la madrugada dentro de aquel pub, la música arreciaba y ella se sentía hermosa y alegre después de la considerable cantidad de shots que había consumido. Bailaba con aquel guapo desconocido una canción de algún pegajoso reggaeton que estaba de moda, y se dejaba conducir y alejar de ese cuerpo musculoso sin sentir pudor, y ni aún cuando las manos grandes y húmedas de ese sujeto se posaron en su trasero sin una pizca de vergüenza. Sin embargo cuando esas manos hicieron ademán de adentrarse por debajo del ruedo de la minifalda que llevaba puesta, decidió que era mejor irse a casa.

- Lo siento guapo- le susurró contra los labios, mientras anotaba un número de teléfono falso en la palma del desesperado muchacho -Nos vemos.

Salió del bar dando tumbos, el sonido de sus tacos, resonando en la calle solitaria mientras paraba un taxi.

…

La jaqueca que sintió al día siguiente mientras descendía la escalera rumbo al área de batallas dentro del gimnasio, parecía empeorar con cada nuevo paso que daba. Siempre que salía y regresaba de ese modo se prometía que aquella la última vez, que no volvería a tomar, ni a bailar de ese modo. Que aprendería a manejar su descontrol.

Pero la vida nocturna ejercía un magnetismo increíble en el ánimo de la líder que pasaba sus veranos e inviernos dentro de esas cuatro paredes, aburriéndose como una ostra. Y aunque se hiciera la promesa de no salir, pronto se encontraba arreglándose para provocar y disfrutar al máximo la única libertad que poseía: la vida nocturna.

No le molestaba despertar en una cama que no era la suya, o dentro de un taxi camino a algún lugar desconocido. Era la adrenalina que necesitaba.

Se miró en el espejo y se reconoció joven y hermosa ¿entonces que era lo que estaba mal en ella?

_- ¡Hey Mist! Sé que estas ahí preciosura, ¿salimos esta noche? Nos encontraremos en la casa de Mark a media noche… vente sexy…._

La voz de alguno de sus nuevos amigos de juerga se dejó oír por el contestador, pero ella estaba ocupada preparándose un café bien negro que le bajara la jaqueca, y solo asintió silenciosamente a las palabras. Su resolución de nunca más salir, completamente olvidada.

Había mucho que hacer antes de poder divertirse esa noche.

…

Sabia que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella mientras se movía seductoramente al ritmo de la música cadenciosa que sonaba a todo volumen, bebió un trago de la botella que tenía en la mano y cerró los ojos un momento, al momento siguiente estaba montada en un taxi con un atractivo desconocido que la besaba vorazmente con una mano entre sus piernas, en tanto luchaba por desvestirla al parecer sin importarle del lugar publico donde estaban.

Ella se dejaba hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas como para considerar que aquello era incorrecto.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba se encontraba afuera, sentada en el umbral de una casa desconocida. El sol le pegaba de frente en la cara. Su vestido de diseñador se encontraba estropeado y le faltaba uno de sus zapatos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sintió enferma y mareada cuando quiso ponerse de pie. La impresión de lo que estaba ocurriendo, del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba hizo que se derrumbara en llanto, cayendo de rodillas sobre el pavimento.

Se tocó los bolsillos de la chaqueta y suspiró temblorosamente de alivio cuando halló su móvil, y entonces llamó a la única persona que podía rescatarla de esa pesadilla.

_- ¿Mist eres tú?_

Su llanto se incrementó ante esa voz conciliadora que conocía a la perfección.

- Ash…- sollozó como una niña pequeña -Ven a buscarme, no sé donde estoy… por favor ven por mí… p-por favor…

Se había vuelto a caer en el suelo, el teléfono pegado a su oído, el llanto imposible de contener implorando ayuda.

_- Enciende el GPS de tu móvil voy a buscarte no te preocupes… no llores, sabes que odio oírte así. Voy por ti… voy por ti, Mist…_

_**El uno para el otro -Tercer Cielo.**_

- Quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí en esta fecha tan especial para ambos…- decía el hombre con una sonrisa enorme abrazando el talle de la mujer que se hallaba a su lado y que lo observaba con una ceja en alto, en posición desafiante; lista para rebatir lo que fuera que le dijera -¿Verdad que estamos felices, cariño?

La leve presión en su cintura hizo que se apresurara a responder, copiándole el gesto alegre

- Por supuesto amor, aunque te habías tardado mucho en pedírmelo.

Él la miró de reojo, sonriendo con aire peligroso antes de abrazarla con fuerza y estampar su boca contra la de ella, a quien no le quedó más remedio que responder tímidamente a su beso.

- Eso es porque tú no me dabas oportunidad…- le susurró haciéndola sonrojar, y volteándolo a ver con sorpresa.

- _¡Muchas felicidades por la boda Ash y Misty!_

La congratulación fue general en tanto la pareja seguía concentrada en su mundo.

…

Las mariposas que sentía en su estomago eran reales, y el estremecimiento que llegaba a sus manos cuando la tocaba no tenía nada de fabricado. La emoción era real en contraste con el teatro que montaban para sus fans.

Porque ellos no estaban enamorados como le hacían creer al mundo. No eran la pareja perfecta ni tenían la relación idílica. Era tan solo una farsa que había nacido sin querer y que habían tenido que alimentar a regañadientes.

Y así salían, paseaban, se acariciaban y besaban en público, para alimentar la ansiedad de sus seguidores que veían con buenos ojos una relación entre ellos. Sin embargo la relación había crecido en el ámbito ficticio hasta abarcar proporciones insospechadas culminando en una boda que para todos sus admiradores era inminente.

Ash parecía dispuesto a cumplir todo al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo ella…

Misty estaba de acuerdo en llevar adelante su parte del plan, pero llegar hasta esas ultimas instancias significaba… significaba tener una _noche de bodas_ que intuía no tendría nada de ficticio.

Y sufría. Porque ella no dudaría entregarse a él; lo amaba terriblemente, con su mente, alma y corazón, y sería capaz de darlo todo por él. Sin embargo entendía que sus sentimientos jamás podrían ser correspondidos.

…

Ash estaba tarareando alegremente frente al espejo en tanto se acomodaba las arrugas inexistentes de su traje de etiqueta, cuando a través del espejo vio el reflejo de otra persona. Se giró con interrogación para ver a la hermosa novia que lo miraba preocupada.

- Misty ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con interrogación -¿Qué no se supone que los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda?

Se guardó de comentarle lo preciosa que se veía en ese vestido, con su cabello recogido, y la corona de flores que reposaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo su rostro se veía tenso y triste.

Misty sonrió ante sus palabras y se le acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.

- ¿Mist…?

- Yo no puedo seguir adelante con esto…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todos esperan que nos casemos…

Ella no quiso oír lo que conocía a la perfección. Se lanzó hacia él con desesperación como quien se aferra a un salvavidas, y sujetándolo con fiereza le comió la boca de un beso. Ash soltó un respingo al sentir la voracidad de la caricia, pero no dudó ni un segundo en responder de la misma forma.

- Por eso…-jadeó Misty cuando fueron capaces de separarse, sus ojos y mejillas bañados en lágrimas.

Él se rió antes de besarla con suavidad una vez más.

- Para mí ha estado presente desde el primer momento. No encuentro otro modo de exponer lo que siempre he sentido por ti más que diciendo que te amo, y que de verdad anhelo casarme contigo.

Misty lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza escondiendo su llanto en el hueco de su cuello. Lloraba de emoción, de alivio. De saber que su amor era correspondido.

- Si siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro, Mist. ¿Cómo no íbamos a casarnos…?

_**De frente al mar -Carajo.**_

El mar de su vida iba y venía trayéndole los recuerdos que más atesoraba en cada ola que chocaba contra su existencia. Repasaba sus memorias con una sonrisa mientras con la vista perdida en el horizonte se admiraba de ese espejo del cielo que se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían alcanzar.

Le encantaba admirar el ocaso en la playa y recordar aquellos momentos que marcaron con un antes y un después su vida…

…

_- No quiero que salgas con otros muchachos- le había dicho a esa pelirroja hermosa, medio en serio, medio en broma, mientras la señalaba con un dedo. _

_Misty alzó sus increíbles ojos verdes hacia él, y ensayando esa pose altanera que le sentaba de maravilla, le respondió con las manos en las caderas._

_- ¿Y con que derechos te crees tú para hacer una petición semejante?_

_Y Ash no pudo aguantar más callar lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo quemándole las entrañas._

_- Seré el tipo más denso en este tipo de cosas… pero tengo muy en claro que es a ti a quien quiero…_

_Misty bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, en tanto un tímido Ash la rodeaba con brazo atrayéndola hacia si._

…

_- Te casarías conmigo ¿verdad?_

_Misty lo miró arqueando una ceja ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente esa fecha cuando era su cumpleaños y no tenían nada de privacidad?_

_- Tengo que ir a otro de esos viajes, pero no quiero dejarte aquí sola, quiero que vengas conmigo como mi esposa…_

_- ¡Ash tenemos dieciocho años!_

_- No me importa ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación de querer hacer las cosas correctamente? Porque así es como me siento; quiero hacer lo correcto contigo._

_Y sin más ella lo besó._

…

_- Sé que es un mal momento para ti, pero…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- E-estoy embarazada…_

_- ¡Eso es genial Mist! -la abrazó con fuerza para soltarla rápidamente -Lo siento._

_- Está bien- Misty rió abrazando al joven -Sé que este bebé no viene en un buen momento, pero así como hemos sorteado todos los obstáculos que se nos han puesto en frente, sé que podremos con esto también._

_- Claro que sí, por ti y por nuestro hijo haré lo que sea._

_Misty rió en tanto volvía a abrazarlo y sus labios se unían en un beso de pura felicidad._

…

_- Lo siento mucho señor Ketchum, su esposa sufrió un aborto espontáneo. Es algo que suele ocurrir en situaciones de mucho estrés o preocupación. La tendremos aquí en observación un par de días y luego podrá llevársela a su casa._

_- Muchas gracias…_

_El doctor le palmeó el hombro y asintió -De veras lo siento. Pero se repondrá rápido, y pronto podrán volver a intentarlo._

…

_- ¡Fue tu maldita culpa! ¡Debiste estar aquí para cuidarme! ¡Pero no, preferiste irte de fiesta y dejarme sola!_

_- ¡No me eches la culpa de todo! ¡Tú sabias que tenías que hacer reposo! ¡Sabias del riesgo que corría el bebé!_

_- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡TE ODIO! ¿OÍSTE? ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO! Eres un maldito bastardo…_

_- Si no puedes cuidar de ti misma ¿Cómo ibas a cuidar a un bebé? Sabes, haberlo perdido fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado…_

_Esas últimas palabras hicieron que se ganara una bofetada de su parte, pero no le dolió. Al menos no le dolió tanto como ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ella, y sentirlas en sus mejillas que en idéntica sincronía, descendían también por las suyas._

…

_- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?- besaba la frente sudorosa de la mujer en tanto admiraba el milagro de la vida en la recién nacida que sostenía en brazos._

_- Yo también te amo, Ash- respondió Misty con suavidad acariciando la mejilla de su marido. Había tenido una labor de parto increíble, y ahí estaba su hijita con apenas tres horas de haber venido al mundo. Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron con ternura para luego prestar atención a la chiquilla que amenazaba con inquietarse y llorar ante los movimientos bruscos de quien la cargaba._

_Lejos parecían aquellos momentos de agonía donde todo se derrumbaba, y su matrimonio se venía a pique._

_sin embargo la recien llegada habia sido el motivo suficiente para seguir intentando e insistiendo._

…

- ¡Papá!

El grito lo despertó de su ataque de añoranza, y vio a su hija corriendo hacia él, con un sombrero en la mano, revoleando su largo cabello anaranjado, herencia sin duda de su madre, al igual que sus ojos, grandes; verdosos como esmeralda.

- Hey cariño, apenas tuvo a la niña a su alcance, la alzó hasta colocarla en sus hombros. La pequeña rió encantada ante la vista.

- ¿Por qué siempre te desapareces sin mí?- sonó otra voz cariñosa, y un brazo familiar se enlazó a la cintura masculina. Él afianzó el peso de la niña con un brazo, mientras se giraba y sonreía con amor a la mujer pelirroja en avanzado estado de gestación, que a su lado observaba el mar que a esa hora de la tarde estaba calmo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño en preocupación.

- Por supuesto- Misty le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso mientras el bebé en sus entrañas se movía de gusto -Alguien quiere nacer ya…- dijo en un susurro divertido, que a él no le causó mucha gracia.

- Debimos quedarnos en casa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Misty le hizo cara mientras se acurrucaba junto a él y juntos volvían a admirar el mar.

Ash la afianzó contra su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza sobre la de ella. Suspiró, quizás la vida que le había tocado tenía muchos sabores agrios y desencuentros, pero era dulce al fin. Y era feliz. Allí con la familia que tenía. Seguían aprendiendo y creciendo. Seguían equivocándose y acertando, pero lo hacían juntos. Yendo y viniendo, uniéndose, amoldándose como las olas que le lamían los pies.

Y allí frente al mar repasaba su vida y sonreía porque el balance era en extremo positivo.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Hoy 21/09 es mi cumpleaños y aquí mi pequeño obsequio! O al menos el que pude terminar (me faltan tres temas lo sé, luego les explico)_

_La verdad tenía pensado obsequiarles algunas cositas más, pero entre tener tiempo para hacerlos y el trabajo, ganó el trabajo por ende todos mis planes de actualizar se aplazaron._

_Lo único que puedo decirles es… que esperen novedades mías entre la semana que viene y la próxima! xD  
_

_Ya se que me quedaron tres temas sin hacer, iba a pedirles que me dieran sugerencias para completar este reto! Si lo desean claro n.n_

_Aclaraciones:_

_-El tema de coldplay salió solo, sé que mi querida Bego lo usó en su propio reto, pero no quería dejar pasar hacer esa canción; y sí su influencia (la de bego) me impulsó a hacer ese one shot!_

_- La llave de tu corazón de C Castro fue la intro de la novela Lobo aquí en Argentina._

_Gracias por vuestros reviús! De veras llenan mi corazón de calor! Los quiero! Y espero que mi obsequio les guste n.n_

_La verdad no ha sido un buen dia hoy, y escribir esto ha sido una especie de balsamo para mí. gracias por leer_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
